Family
by Hiken no N.XIII
Summary: "...os homens casados, os pais de família, esses grandes aventureiros do mundo moderno." Charles Péguy - OneShot


Bolt encarava o chão ansioso, ele sabia o porquê estava ali esta noite, lado a lado com seu pai, sentado na estátua do terceiro Hokage, nenhum motivo pessoal, apenas era a estátua mais ao alto e logo, com certa significância, melhor visão da vila.

Bolt sentava de pernas cruzadas, adquiriu a mania da sua mãe de cutucar seus dedos indicadores um contra o outro quando em situações tensas ou quando sendo reprovado, mas não por qualquer um, apenas pelo seu pai – Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto estava sentado logo ao lado de seu filho, na mesma posição, de frente para a visão da vila.

\- P-Pai eu-! – Bolt foi silenciado pela subida voz áspera e palavras cortantes de seu pai com um misto de raiva e desapontamento.

\- Você acabou me desobedecendo!

-... – Bolt virou o rosto com um suspiro, descansando seus braços, cotovelos apoiados nas coxas com o antebraço virado para dentro entre suas pernas em uma típica posição.

\- Quando sua mãe souber... Ela vai ficar tão chateada com você quanto eu estou agora! Eu te pedi para nunca passar pelos portões de Konoha sem estar acompanhado por adultos, eu ou a sua mãe! Você nos desobedeceu propositalmente! Você sabe que a sua mãe não pode se estressar Bolt, ela está grávida! – Naruto sentiu uma ondulação de desconforto contornar o seu filho quando ele mencionou a gravidez para o filho, mas decidiu continuar já que também sentiu a hesitação por parte de seu filho de se abrir e conversar abertamente com seu pai.

-...

\- Você tem 3 anos Bolt, em menos de 2 meses vai ser um irmão mais velho! Deverias começar a levar as coisas um pouco mais a sério. Sua irmãzinha ira se espelhar em você como irmão mais velho! – Bolt não acredita no que ele estava ouvindo, para uma criança que não conseguia entender muito do mundo, Bolt se sentia muito frustrado. A voz de Naruto já estava bem mais calma, agora era uma voz amável, que se Bolt pudesse por cores em vozes ele diria que minutos atrás a voz de seu pai era Vermelho forte, vibrante e intimidador, agora sua voz era como um azul marinho, escuro e aconchegante.

\- E-Eu... – Naruto assistiu seu filho, mas logo Bolt fechou a boca novamente, fazendo Naruto suspirar. Naruto pegou seu filho e o trouxe para seu colo, aconchegando o menino e o abraçando fortemente, encostando a cabeça do seu filho contra seu ombro, jogando a sua própria cabeça contra de Bolt, encostando a bochecha nos cabelos loiros da criança em uma tenra imagem de pai e filho.

\- Converse com o papai, Bolt... O que foi? – Bolt olhou para seu pai, e pela primeira vez, em 7 meses sentiu que poderia conversar abertamente com ele.

-Eu.. Eu tava com raiva... – Bolt fechou seus punhos contra a capa de Hokage de seu pai, como que não querendo que seu pai o largasse, ou que ele o deixasse ali, tinha medo da reação de seu pai.

\- Raiva? Do que? De quem?

-... Do senhor, da mamãe... Da Hima... – Naruto arregalou seus olhos quando seu filho mencionou estar chateado com sua mãe e com a sua, ainda nem nascida, irmãzinha.

\- Por quê, Bolt?! – Naruto perguntou amavelmente, mas atencioso.

\- O senhor sempre, depois do trabalho, tinha tempo pra mim, tomávamos banho juntos na banheira, com a mamãe lavando nossos cabelos. Na hora do jantar, o senhor ria de todas as brincadeiras que eu fazia com a comida, mesmo que acabasse em bagunça, depois mamãe iria me ensinar a fazer bolos e biscoitos para surpreender o senhor quando chegasse do seu trabalho, então iríamos dormir... – Naruto assistia o como cada memória mencionada pelo filho fazia o sorriso do garoto aumentar, assim como suas lágrimas também.

\- Bolt...

\- M-Mas aí, você disse que eu teria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, que a mamãe tava esperando um bebê novo. Fiquei muito feliz! Mas aí... O senhor não teve mais tempo pra mim, sempre resolvendo tudo das coisas do bebê, nunca mais tomamos banho junto, porquê o senhor ficava com a mamãe toda hora dentro do quarto não deixando ela sair e sempre dizendo: "Bolt, não faça isso, não faça aquilo, sem barulho, não incomode a mamãe que ela está esperando o bebê", aí não consegui mais nem brincar com minha mamãe como antes... – Naruto assistia triste como o sorriso do seu filho rapidamente se dissipou e agora tudo o que tinha em seu rosto eram lágrimas que o menino tentava lutar contra – O senhor não me deixou mais fazer minhas brincadeiras na hora do jantar porque a mamãe iria querer limpar sozinha e ela não pode fazer esforços, por esses motivos mamãe não pode mais me segurar, carregar, ou mesmo fazer os biscoitos comigo... E tudo o que eu escuto é que agora eu tenho que ser um bom exemplo de irmão mais velho. M-Mas eu sinto que... O senhor e a mamãe não me amam mais! Vocês gostam mais da Hima do que de mim! – Bolt disse, ainda sentia dificuldade em falar o nome da sua irmã por completo, sempre tropeçando nas letras e os sons quando tentava falar o nome dela.

\- O QUE? BOLT, NÃO! Nunca! – Naruto abraçou seu filho fortemente contra seu corpo, deixando o pequenino chorar a vontade contra sua roupa, foi aí que Naruto percebeu, Bolt era bem pequeno, frágil... Ainda era uma criança, é claro que ele não entenderia direito o porquê de tantos cuidados que Hinata precisa agora. Naruto assentiu e suspirou.

\- Bolt, olha para o papai... Meu amor... – Naruto passou a mão pelo cabelo do seu filho – Nada nesse mundo pode me fazer parar de te amar... Você é meu filho, e nem Himawari pode te tirar desse posto. Eu sinto muito em não ter notado muito em você nesses últimos meses, Bolt. Mas acontece que quando as mamães estão esperando um bebê elas não podem se estressar ou fazer muito esforço porque podem machucar o bebê ou até mesmo... "perder" o bebê. Lembra do Bubu?

\- O meu peixinho?

\- Sim, lembra quando papai disse que Bubu foi embora? É isso que é "perder" o bebê, lembra como você ficou triste...? Você quer ver mamãe e papai triste daquele jeito, Bolt?

\- Não! – Naruto sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do filho – E eu também não quero que Hima vá embora... – Bolt suspirou, sentindo um enorme aperto no seu coração ao imaginar que sua irmãzinha pudesse ir embora.

\- Então, você estava triste e por cause disso tentou fugir da vila...?

-.. Eu queria que o senhor viesse atrás de mim. Mostrar que ainda se importa comigo. Desculpa.

\- Não filho. Sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas, você me perdoa? – Bolt olhou para seu pai e sorriu, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço forte do seu pai, abraçando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, Naruto abraçou seu filho fortemente e beijou o seu rosto em ambos os lados, fazendo o menino sorrir.

\- Bora fazer assim, Bolt? Mamãe e Hima não vão ficar sabendo do que você fez, vamos para casa, tomar um bom banho e ir dormir, todos nós juntos.

\- S-sério?! Eu, você a Mamãe e a Hima?! Todos juntos?!

\- Sim filho, todos nós juntos...

* * *

Hinata acariciava sua barriga de 7 meses, prestes a completar 8, sentia-se nervosa e ansiosa, já teve seu primeiro filho com Naruto, mas a sensação em ter um filho logo era sempre exaltante: "Com quem ela vai se parecer?" "Terá cabelos negros?" "Loiros?" Hinata sorriu e silenciosamente cruzou os dedos para que viesse com cabelos negros, Bolt era já a imagem cuspida do pai, então Hinata gostaria de ter a segunda filha com os cabelos escuros. Logo o som da porta da frente abrindo ecoou pela enorme casa e Hinata sorriu, eram os seus meninos: Seu marido e filho.

\- Mamãe! – Bolt correu até sua mãe e a abraçou fortemente na cintura, mas o que surpreendeu Hinata e Naruto foi a segunda reação dele, o Menino sorriu para a barriga da mãe e beijou amavelmente, algo que ele parou de fazer desde que Hinata estava grávida no seu 5º mês, próximo ao 6º - Oi, Hima-chan! É o nii-chan aqui! Sai logo dai que eu quero brincar com você! Vamos tomar banho junto com o papai, ele é muito legal, vamos aprender luta com a mamãe, ela é muito forte! E então vamos todos esperar o papai chegar em casa com bandejas cheias de biscoitos que a mamãe faz tão bem! – Nesse momento, Hinata sentiu um leve chute de dentro do seu ventre e sorriu, acariciando a cabeça de Bolt.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar, Bolt... Obrigada, amor – Bolt corou levemente e sorriu para sua mãe.

\- Muito bem campeão! – Naruto carregou o seu filho e o colocou sobre seu ombro esquerdo, segurando-o pela perna – Vamos tomar um banho e descansar, vai preparando o nosso banho que logo eu subo lá! – Assim que foi colocado no chão, Bolt correu em disparada para as escadas, recebendo uma advertência de seu sempre tão atencioso pai, orientando-o a não correr nas escadas, Naruto apenas se acalmou quando ouviu o som da porta do banheiro do corredor fechar.

\- Oi amor... – Naruto beijou os lábios rosados de Hinata e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, colocando sua grande e protetora mão na barriga de Hinata e inclinando seu rosto para beijar a região – Oi querida~ É o papai!

\- O que aconteceu com Bolt...? – Hinata perguntou acariciando os cabelos de seu marido.

\- Nada – Disse Naruto casualmente, ainda com sua atenção completamente voltada para a barriga de Hinata, agora, levemente levantando a roupa de Hinata para deixar a sua barriga à mostra, beijando a região carinhosamente.

\- Ah, claro – Hinata sorriu com um olhar de "Você não me engana, Naruto-kun". Naruto suspirou e se sentou, deslizando um pouco no sofá para apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Hinata.

\- Juro, nada aconteceu...

\- Então por que Bolt parece mudado? – Sorriu Hinata

\- Não sei. Me surpreendi também... – De fato Naruto tinha se surpreendido, não tinha ideia de que sua conversa com seu filho fora tão eficaz.

\- Naruto-kun... – Hinata fez o rostinho, o rostinho que Naruto nunca conseguia falar "Não", mas ele havia feito uma promessa ao seu filho!

\- Desculpa Hinata... Mas fiz uma promessa com Bolt. E eu quero que Bolt cumpra todas as promessas dele, então tenho que dá exemplo! – Hinata riu levemente, fazendo Naruto rir de volta, quando de cima das escadas gritou o primogênito do casal.

\- Mamãe, papai! A água ta pronta!

\- Indo! – Naruto sorriu e olhou para sua esposa – Vamos? –Hinata assentiu com um sorriso e segurou a mão do marido.

* * *

Ao entrar na banheira, Naruto brincou com seu filho, fazendo o menino rir alto. Hinata estava apenas no seu roupão, passando shampoo nas cabeças louras e irrequietas dos seus meninos. Bolt nunca havia tido tanta diversão assim, depois do banho, Bolt jogou-se na cama de seus pais sendo seguido por Naruto, se jogando sobre seu filho e soprando na sua barriga, fazendo barulhos altos que fazia Bolt ter lágrimas de tanto rir no canto de seus olhos. Hinata sorria assistindo e deitou-se na cama gentilmente, pegou seu creme e colocou algumas gotas na ponta de seu dedo, passando no nariz de Bolt. Naruto largou seu filho, e Bolt sorriu para sua mãe.

\- Mãe! Posso passar o creme pra você?!

\- Claro, amor! – Hinata entregou o mesmo para seu filho.

\- Deixa eu ajudar – Naruto disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Não! Em você eu não confio! – Brincou Hinata, levantando levemente a sua blusa, expondo sua barriga. Bolt sorriu e aplicou pequenas gotas, massageando levemente. Hinata fechou os olhos sorridente, e logo sentiu mais algumas gotas sendo colocadas, mas estavam sendo muito planejadas as posições nas gotas, e agora sentiu um traço cumprido. Hinata abriu seus olhos por curiosidade e olhou para o que estavam fazendo, e se deparou com Naruto sorridente, segurando o creme, e em sua barriga, um rostinho sorridente.

\- Pronto! – Disse Naruto como quem completa uma obra prima. Hinata sorriu assistindo ao desenho, Naruto e Bolt se abaixaram, e cada um beijou um lado da barriga de Hinata.

* * *

À noite, Bolt dormia no lado da parede, ele gostava de ficar na parede, Hinata no meio e Naruto no lado, no canto da cama.

\- Hinata.. Vira pra cá – Naruto murmurou para não acordar o seu filho, Hinata virou-se e ficou de cara a cara com seu marido.

-Você sabe como criança se mexe muito quando dorme...

\- Bem, então você poderia ter me dado o canto, Naruto-kun

\- E se você se mexer e cair?! – Naruto questionou seriamente, fazendo Hinata sorrir.

\- Eu te amo, Naruto-kun...

\- Eu te amo Hinata – O casal se beijou um beijo bem longo de "boa noite" e se puseram a dormir, todos juntos: Naruto, Hinata, Bolt e Himawari. Agora e para sempre.


End file.
